


What is Seen and What is - Jesus Sees

by TWDObsessive



Series: What Is Seen and What Is. [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV- Jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: Jesus' POV as he watches Rick and Daryl fall in love and become a couple.





	What is Seen and What is - Jesus Sees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethylloverforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethylloverforever/gifts).



> Another installment of What is Seen and What is. You don't need to have read the rest. This fic is gifted to BethylloverForever because she's asked on several occasions for a Jesus POV for this series! (I think I have the right person there!)
> 
> Thanks to lotr58. I can't believe she's STILL willing to beta for me!

I knew thirty seconds into my first conversation with them. Granted, it was at gunpoint, but I had time to size them up. The way they looked to each other, protected one another. The way they stood so close in that big old gas station parking lot. There was so much unspoken between them you could almost see it in the air. They walked the same way, stood the same way, drew guns and aimed at me the same way. 

It’s fair to say they didn’t like me after our first meeting. I did steal a boatload of supplies from them, so I suppose I deserved the distrust. But as the day drew on, I think they warmed up to me. Maybe Rick more so than Daryl. We were all just doing what we had to for our people. None of us were the “bad guy”. 

Daryl would never admit it, but I’d hazard a guess that the reason he disliked me so much in those first few days was because he was jealous Rick might like me too much. Saw me as a threat — not a romantic threat — but someone else who had the potential to be both deadly and loyal. It was a silly worry. Rick always had his eyes on Daryl and nowhere else. Both of them were in constant connection about where they were, what they needed, how they felt. They could read each other in a way that made me hurt. I always struggled to really connect with boyfriends like that. I’d never have what they did. I knew that. But I sure enjoyed watching them have it. 

I thought a lot about their relationship on the way back to Alexandria while I was playing unconscious in the back seat with Daryl. I bet they weren’t even really gay. They just grew together, developed a trust, an alliance, formed a family. I bet they were both surprised the moment they suddenly realized they were in love. It didn’t have anything to do with a preferred sex. It had to do with Rick being Rick and Daryl being Daryl. It would have been a beautiful thing to watch it bloom, but it was still a treat to see it coming to fruition.

The air of subtle flirtation around them was adorable in those first days because neither of them realized they were flirting. Love is a funny thing. It’s not always what you expect or who you expect or when you expect it. Love takes charge, holds tight to the reigns, and takes over every move and thought. Love isn’t something you can fight off. The more you fight it, the larger it grows. 

That night after I broke out of the empty house they’d held me prisoner in, I watched them both lying naked together. A hand draped lazily over a waist, another over a chest, legs tangled and breaths in sync. I hated to wake them and I stood admiring the way their bodies molded together probably longer than I should have. When they scurried down to the kitchen, still getting dressed as they tramped down the stairs, no one seemed to bat an eye. It’s clear I wasn’t the only one that knew their little secret.

I remember unloading a delivery a few weeks into our community’s alliance.. “Got some lettuce, fresh butter, homemade bread…” 

“You got any apples? Daryl likes apples,” Rick interrupted.

“I can get some apples,” I smiled. 

“Good. Daryl likes them.”

Of course, Rick wasn’t standing there alone for long because where there was Rick, there was Daryl. He came up glaring at me like he usually does. I don’t think he’s a fan to this day. 

“You got those seeds Rick asked for?” Daryl barked.

“Sure do,” I said. And I was glad I’d remembered to grab them because I was fairly certain Daryl would have stomped my ass if I hadn’t. 

Each of them seemed to relish the role of protective boyfriend, of caring partner, of intimate lover. 

As time went on, they became more open. They held hands, they kissed, they opened doors for one another. God, I wanted that. To have those touches with someone, that intimacy, that affection. To know someone the way they know each other. Would I ever get that lucky? I’d grown jealous of their relationship, desperately wanting one of my own, one that mirrored their perfect union. Even more so lately since I’ve had my eye on someone. I didn’t even know if Alden batted for my team, but talking to him those long hours that I guarded the POW camp gave me tingles of potential, of possibility. He stayed after the rest of them ran off. Maybe there could be something there. After all, it’s not unheard of to fall in love during the apocalypse. He stayed. That was a glimmer of hope for me.

Daryl had been a POW as well. I remembered that long week. Rick had been an absolute wreck, shattered to a thousand pieces without Daryl by his side. He looked lost. Hopeless. Empty. He looked like he was missing an arm or a leg.

When Negan brought Daryl with him to Alexandria to taunt Rick, the look in his eyes...it was like all there was in the whole world was Daryl. I’ve never seen a human being look so longingly to another, never seen so much want and need, desire and desperation. Rick’s eyes were perpetually red and wet without Daryl at his side. He didn’t know what to do from one minute to the next, like a lost lamb.

At the end of that visit, Rick had asked Negan if Daryl could stay. It was the verbal equivalent of going to his knees and pleading, forehead to the ground and in complete submission. Daryl, as Daryl always does, remained stoic and silent. He knew any words would make things harder for Rick. But Rick knew that Daryl needed to know how much he was missed. 

Later, I ran into Daryl as he was escaping the Sanctuary. We rode the bike together back to Hilltop and I felt guilty with my arms around his waist. That waist belonged to Rick and these should be his arms snaked around Daryl’s narrow middle.

When Rick walked into Hilltop where Daryl — finally freed and home — was, the others parted to let him lay eyes on his other half. The two men walked to one another with urgency, like some old school romance movie. And when they held one another tightly, whispering tender words to each other, it was like the world was straightened back up on its axis again. Rick was with Daryl. Just the way it should be. Always.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say, it was very difficult to capture Jesus' voice. The show just hasn't developed him enough. I hope we get more of him next season.


End file.
